


Stuck At Home

by Yurigirl040599



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Adult Life, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diana is worried, F/F, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, They have a child, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurigirl040599/pseuds/Yurigirl040599
Summary: The lockdown already started and they are stuck at home but Akko has to go out the grocery store.In which, Diana is worried and a little bit hormonal.This is a fluffy story for my two lovelies.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124





	Stuck At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice to me. I wrote this because I'm not over the angsty fanfic Atlas by Shmehua1 so check that out because it's so good. I'm also aghast with the number of this fandom's fanfics so I want to contribute one. This fanfic's idea came from the youtube channel Living Rosa. They are a lesbian couple with kids. They are really a lovely family so check them out. They upload videos every day so you'll never run out of videos to watch. Also, all mistakes are mine.  
> That's all! Happy reading!

“Do you have your sanitizer?”

“Yep.”

“What about your wipes?”

“Yes, I have it in my bag,” Akko said exasperated.

“Gloves?” Diana continued.

“I have it,” Akko replied showing her hands with gloves.

“Okay. Just want to make sure,” Diana said concern marring her futures

“It’s okay. I know you are worried.” Akko hugged her wife squeezing lightly before backing up so as not to hurt her and their unborn child. Their second child.

They were standing in the doorway, Akko preparing to leave the house to go to the grocery store and Diana who does not want to let Akko leave the house yet.

“I know you want to accompany me but between the two of us I’m the only one capable. You’re pregnant and I’m not.” Akko smiled then tucked a stray blonde hair on her wife’s ear.

“I’m aware of that. It’s just that I haven’t expected something like this will happen. We still need to stock our foods and supplies even if we are on lockdown, and you are the only available to go out. I hate it. I’m nervous and scared but please stay safe okay?” Diana said tears forming in her eyes, hormones be damned.

With trembling hands, Diana grab Akko’s coat and kissed her fervently like it’s the end of the world. Before they knew it, the kiss was over much to their chagrin.

“Yeah I will,” Akko whispered “and don’t worry too much okay I will be home in no time at all like I never left.” Akko grinned, gave a brief peck on Diana’s forehead, and fixed her bag on her shoulders.

Diana chuckled, love and adoration swelled in her heart. Now that Akko’s ready, Diana’s face turned serious. One hand on her hips and the other on her belly.

“You have one and a half hours to get what we need okay? Only the essentials okay. More than that I will get there myself. Practice social distancing. Stay away from people and don’t touch your face. Understand?”

“Yes ma’am” Akko saluted then giggled.

“Mask?”

“In here,” Akko pointed to her chin. Her mask just below her mouth.

Diana’s eyes turned narrow, “You better use it.”

“Eco bag?” Leave it to Diana to still be eco-friendly in this time of crisis.

“In here,” Akko patted her shoulder bag.

“Okay now kiss me before you go”

“Ooohhh demanding.” But Akko happily obliged and kissed her wife before departing.

“I love you,” Diana said when they separated and caressed Akko’s cheek.

“I love you too. Now and always.” Akko placed her hand over Diana’s and held her there for a moment before releasing them.

“And you too my little peanut,” Akko said directing her eyes on Diana’s four-month pregnant belly. Her hand cupping the blonde’s belly like it’s the most fragile thing on earth.

“Will you stop giving our children silly nicknames. First little bean for Andrea and now this?” Diana chided.

“Ow but it’s cute and you love it.” Akko pouted.

Diana sighed but gave in anyway. “Now go before the food and the toiletries get out of stock”

“Okay.” Akko reluctantly parted from her wife. _My wife_. Akko smiled from the thought. As Akko opened the door to go to their garage, she placed her mask on her face covering the bottom half of it. She went to their family vehicle and settled herself inside before starting the engine.

While Akko was starting the engine, Diana also followed her wife outside to look after her before she leaves. The vehicle, already moving out of the garage, Akko waved her hand to Diana before making a U-turn out of their home and out of their street. Diana waved her hand back to Akko even if the latter wasn’t able to see it. Only seconds have passed but she already missed her wife. _My wife_ , Diana smiled. Even after all these years the reality of it always makes her squeal like a little girl. Making her way back inside, the wind picked up and Diana shivered. She must hurry inside and check their daughter. Clutching tightly the shoulder scarf around her, she hastened her speed and went back to their home.

10 minutes later

Diana was still nervous so to keep her mind and body distracted she checked their baby monitor for a while and saw that Andrea, their four-year-old child is still sleeping during her afternoon nap.

With nothing to do, Diana scanned the house if there’s something she could work on. Akko sternly instructed not to do strenuous activities but she argued back that she’s not some fragile old woman who can’t work besides what she’s doing is not even difficult. She grumbled just thinking about it.

As she went to the kitchen, she noticed that the dishes and utensils were washed and cleaned but the countertop was still messy and not spotless. _This won’t do._ Diana thought but she won’t complain now that she has something to do to keep her distracted. And leave it to Akko to wash the dishes but not clean the whole kitchen.

20 minutes later

There is something about doing chores that has a calming effect on Diana or maybe just the domesticity of doing it. It is a mundane thing to do but being part of it and feeling it, will always be a precious time she will always cherish. Of course, it’s not only Diana doing the chores. Both she and Akko always accomplish them through a division of labor. For instance, Akko doing the laundry herself and Diana folding laundry clothes. It’s part of their marriage or even before their marriage. It just feels right doing it with someone. They could have a maid to do it for them because of Diana’s wealth but they decided not to. They just want it to be just themselves.

If someone told Diana during her teenage life that she would be folding laundry for a family of three, she would laugh at them, and never in a million years would she be caught doing that kind of thing. But here she was, folding adult and baby clothes, removing creases here and there, and then admiring her work. It might be a household chore, but Diana’s work is nothing short of perfect. Diana smiled proudly.

40 minutes later

Once in awhile she would check her daughter’s baby monitor. Diana knew she would wake up soon so after she folded their laundry, Diana prepared the changing clothes for Akko when she returned. Settling herself on the couch, she decided to check her emails if there’s any news from the dean of her college and finished up some lecture PowerPoints for her students. Then caressing her belly and feeling her child occasionally. 

1 hour later

“Mommy?” Andrea asked looking for her mother. Her little feet padding through the hallways of their home.

“In here, my love,” Diana called from the living area.

Stifling a yawn, her little grubby hands rubbed on her eyelids as she went to her mother and cuddled beside Diana.

“Where’s Mama?” Andrea queried looking at her mom, blue eyes mirroring each other.

“She went to the grocery store to get us food and important supplies,” Diana replied, closing her laptop to focus on her daughter.

“Food?” Her child’s eyes sparkled at the mention of food.

Like mother, like daughter, Diana chuckled.

“Can I have some snack Mom?” Andrea asked politely.

“Of course, darling. Come on, let’s fix you up with snacks.”

“Yay.” Her daughter was up and running in the dining area, excited to eat snacks before doing some toddler’s activities.

Perched up in the chair, legs dangling in the air, “Mom, can I have banana oatmeal cookies with chocolate chips? And orange juice. Please?” Andrea asked. Pleading eyes looking at Diana.

“I can’t resist you, can I? Not with those eyes” Diana grinned and lovingly rubbed her daughter’s cheeks.

Diana is not a strict parent. No. But she wants her children to be as healthy as possible as they grow up. But today she’ll make an exception. After all, their child needs a treat once in a while. She crouched on Andrea’s level, and gave her daughter a quick peck on the forehead, then stood up.

“So…this snack of yours is very hard to do and I might need an assistant. Are you up for a challenge?”

“Assistant?” Her daughter perked up at the word. “Really? Can I use my new apron?”

“Of course, my love,” Diana replied, then Andrea dashed to her room to get the new apron her Uncle Andrew gave as a gift. It is not a common occurrence for their daughter to help with the cooking, but once in awhile Diana would ask because it is one of their bonding time activities. It also helps her daughter to learn new things. Her daughter would ask something and she would answer it as best and as genuinely as she can.

1 hour and 45 minutes later

They were having so much fun cooking, baking, and eating together that Diana forgot that the time has passed. Andrea who still has so much energy, her focus everywhere which is only typical for a toddler, is now seating on the couch playing with her _Paw Patrol_ stuffed toys while the _Paw Patrol_ cartoon is running on the background.

Throughout the time, Diana was just finishing up cleaning the kitchen _again_ that she realized that Akko should have returned by now. Frowning, she checked her old Iphone’s clock in her pocket, a technology she still having a hard time to understand. She should be here now 15 minutes ago. She unlocked it with her index finger and began typing a message to her wife.

 **Diana:** Where are you? Sent 3:47

 **Akko:** I’m sorry! I’m was stuck in the long line for the cashier. I promise I’ll be home soon. Sent 3:48

 **Akko:** It’s now my turn so I’ll see you later okay? I love you!!! 😘❤ Sent 3:49

 **Diana:** I love you too. Stay safe okay and maintain social distancing. Sent 3:49

Diana hesitated to send an emoji. To be fair, she’s not really a fan of them. It’s silly and ridiculous. But in the end, she caved and send one.

 **Diana:** Waiting for you, darling. ❤

2 Hours later

Both mother and daughter were now lounging in the living area. Diana helping her daughter with coloring and tracing lines in the activity book that Lotte gave when Andrea became three years old. It was then that they heard the familiar rumbling of an engine from their car.

“Mama!” Andrea exclaimed getting up from her workbook ready to hug her other mother.

“No Andrea. Remember the rule okay? No touching from someone outside even if it is Mama. She has to clean herself first. Understand?” Diana said seriously. It pains Diana that it has to be this way but for the sake of their family’s safety the rule has to be implemented.

“Okay mommy.” Her daughter pouted. “But we-we get to hug her later right?”

“Yes, my love,” Diana assured and patted her daughter’s brunette hair. “Stay here okay and continue your work. I will talk to your mama.”

“Mmkay,” Andrea replied already engrossed with other things.

The keys rattling in the door let her now that her wife had returned. _She’s here now and that’s all it matters_ , Diana thought. The door opened and Akko appeared holding two bags of groceries. As Akko placed her left boot in the flooring of their house, she used the other boot to close the door by kicking it. Walking in straight to the dining area, her arms flailing while she talked, “Hiyaahh, I’m so sorry Diana, it took longer than I thought.”

Diana followed her wife in the dining area. While maintaining a distance, she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Akko whose back was only directed at her.

“What took you so long? You got distracted weren’t you? What did you buy again Akko?” Diana said, barraging her with questions.

The coat covered back tensed under Diana’s scrutinizing eyes.

“Umm…that hehehe. Please don’t get mad?” Akko turned around and scratched her neck.

“I bought We Bare Bears plushies, a Paddington Bear plushy, some storybooks, and arts & crafts materials. Also, the line is super long in the cashier okay,” Akko said, raising her hands.

Diana just huffed and rolled her eyes.

“What? I love our daughter and I want to make her happy. I’m happy when she’s happy,” Akko replied indignantly.

“You are going to spoil our little girl,” Diana snickered.

“You spoil her too y’know with the clothes and dresses.” Akko pouted. “Anyway, I need to get back to the car there three more bags.”

“Three?” Diana raised her left eyebrow, confused.

“Yeah. Two more for the groceries and supplies. We can’t just go back and forth to the grocery store. And one more for Andrea,” Akko replied.

“Smart.”

“Hey, my brain is not just about soccer.” Akko missed this banter with her wife. She was away for only two hours but she missed her wife.

“It’s football,” Diana argued.

“Whatever you say, your majesty” Akko made a bowing a gesture and winked at her wife, then retraced her steps back to the doorway. She went back outside to get the three bags. Hopefully, she can carry them in one journey. Unfortunately for Akko, she wasn’t able to see the tinge of pink that tainted her wife’s cheek.

While Akko went back outside, Diana started her arduous steps to cleaning and sanitizing the contents of the bag. She put her eco gloves on and started with the fruits, putting them under the water in the sink. After that, she placed it in the fruit bowl. Wasting no time, she started rummaging with the other contents of the bag that has plastic in it, cleaning them with wipes and disinfectant spray. Then, Akko came back for more, stopping partially for a moment because she’s carrying three bags.

“Tired already? Coach Kagari?” Diana said amusement on her face while she’s still cleaning.

“Oh hell no! I still need to clean our car and after that, I’m all yours. I mean after I showered and changed my clothes,” Akko answered, putting the other three bags in the dining table, huffing and puffing as she crossed the dining to the kitchen area. Then, she leaned herself in the doorframe of the kitchen.

“Language.” Diana berated, then continued, “Good because our daughter already missed you and just want a hug from you.”

“Hmm… What about you? You don’t want a hug from me? Or even a kiss?” Akko made kissy faces to her wife, albeit maintaining a distance from her.

“I-I…I” Diana stammered, a flush of red tinging her cheeks. Thankfully, she’s facing away Akko for her to notice.

“Of course not! I also want a hug and a kiss from you idiot. I’m your wife.”

Akko beamed at her wife even though she’s not looking.

“I’ll be back later okay? Let me just clean up a bit”. With that, Akko is gone from the kitchen and walked back outside but not before making small talk to her child.

“Hey kiddo.” Diana heard from Akko as her wife crossed the dining area to the living room.

“Hello Mama,” Andrea said, not taking her eyes away from her workbook.

The cleaning took than they expected and before they knew it, Diana is already preparing dinner for their family.

The dinner was a very blissful affair and eventually Akko is now readying Andrea’s bath time while Diana is assigned in cleaning the dishes.

“Come on, Andy. Let’s get you cleaned up,” Akko said ushering her daughter in the bathroom.

“Will I get to pick up toys?” Andrea asked.

Akko laughed and beamed at her daughter, “‘Course you can. You can have your rubber duckies or whatever you want but we don’t want many toys inside the tub because it will get cramped okay?”

“Okay Mama.” Andrea agreed

“Now come on. It’s bath time,” Akko said, making her voice deeper - the one she uses during her storytelling antics with her daughter. Andrea squealed in delight, hence using this as a chance to carry her daughter to the bathroom.

“Up, Up, and Away!” Akko laughed and giggled with her daughter.

Gazing at their interaction, Diana’s heart swelled with love and affection. Shaking her head, she went back to placing the dishes to the dishwasher.

Both parents were quick with their chores so minutes later, they found themselves inside Andrea’s room. The girl, now tuckered out after two bedtime stories. Her new and cleaned bear plushies surrounded the bottom of her bed to keep the "monsters" away. Both parents lying beside Andrea, kissing her good night simultaneously.

“Good night mommies.” Their child mumbled under her breath.

Akko and Diana smiled at each other.

“Come on, let’s get out of here” Akko is the first to get up from her daughter’s bed, then going to the other side to help her wife rise up. “After all, I seem to recall that someone needs a kiss and a cuddle,” Akko said waggling her eyebrows at her wife.

Taking her wife’s hand, Diana rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Whatever you mean, my dearest wife.”

They left their daughter’s room closing the door partially so that they would be able to know if something happened to their daughter.

Hand in hand, they walked through the hallways up to the living room and settled their selves in the couch. Akko lay down first before tugging her wife’s hand to do the same and settle herself on top of Akko. Both of their arms engulfing each other.

Now that they were comfortable, Akko kissed with her wife with much passion as she did earlier

“I missed you,” Akko whispered when they separated to catch a breath

“I missed you too, darling.” 

“What did you do when I was away?” Akko asked.

“Well…” Diana said, then she went on recounting her chores and her bonding time with their daughter.

Akko listened and sometimes her eyes would shine to the mother-daughter activities, teasing them. Laughing with her wife when Diana would tell Akko their daughter’s funny, cute, and silly jokes.

When the laughter and teasing died, “What do you want to watch?” Akko asked finally, after reminiscing their activities for the day. She outstretched her hand on the arm of the sofa to reach for the remote.

“Well anything you want to watch. I just want to stay beside you,” Diana said stifling a yawn. Akko could tell she would be asleep sooner or later but that’s okay she’s used to it and she secretly loves carrying Diana to their bedroom.

Akko settled to a funnier show and pressed play in the reruns of the Brooklyn Nine-Nine.

In the blink of an eye, Akko realized that it’s already 10 pm. _Time for bed_ , she mused. Her wife, already asleep after watching one episode of the show. Akko is filled with so much warmth spending time with her family like this. Caressing her teal blonde hair, Akko placed one last kiss on the crown of her head before carrying her bridal style to their bed.

Diana for her part, who was already in the wonderland sensed a movement in her body.

Stirring up, “Huh…” trying to open her eyelids.

“Shush my love go back to sleep. I’ll take care of you.”

With that familiar voice, she was lulled back to sleep.

Now that they are in the bed, Akko pressed herself in her wife’s back and spooned her, nuzzling her face in Diana’s neck. “I love you,” Akko declared. Before her eyelids would droop, she heard a sweet mumble of I love you too. She will never let go of this family.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe guys!


End file.
